


Драбблы по Чарлесси.

by Frau_Rainyfox



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: A slightly uncharacteristic Charlie Hudson, But not exactly, Family, Gen, Jesse is a walking disaster, Joe and Jesse - the relationship of father and son, M/M, Other, Perhaps there will be a Charah, Sara Is A Good Friend, an attempt at humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rainyfox/pseuds/Frau_Rainyfox
Summary: Небольшие зарисовки, которые были задвинуты мною в дальний ящик.Small sketches that I had pushed into a far drawer.
Relationships: Charah friendship, Charlesse, Charlie Hudson & Jesse Mills, Charlie Hudson & Sara Truong, Charlie Hudson/Jesse Mills (Hudson & Rex)
Kudos: 2





	Драбблы по Чарлесси.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cat-milicza
> 
> В связи с тем, что в Tumblr идёт Hudson & Rex Fandom Month - я решила вытащить отрывки/зарисовки из своих ящиков.  
> Спасибо всем, кто поддерживает фандом. Ребят, я вас обажаю)
> 
> Due to the fact that the Hudson & Rex Fandom Month is coming to Tumblr, I decided to pull out the excerpts/sketches from my mailboxes.  
> Thank you to everyone who supports the fandom. I love you guys)

При виде синяка у Хадсона была только одна мысль в голове.   
У Джесси бывают дни, когда он НЕ ПОПАДАЕТ В ПЕРЕДРЯГИ? Нет, он конечно знал, что Миллс ходячая катастрофа. Но к таким выкрутасам жизни Чарли был явно не готов.   
Смотреть на синяк и ссадины было просто больно. Чарли хотелось взять и укутать Джесси в плед. И посадить под домашний арест, чтобы больше никуда не вляпывался.   
Сара была явно солидарна с ним. В её глазах одновременно читался и смех, и желание надрать зад тому, кто сотворил сие чудо с техническим аналитиком отдела.  
Получить фингал от бывшей подруги - это сильно. Особенно, когда эта самая подруга - фигурантка дела.   
Поговорить не получилось.   
Получить фингал под глаз после обнимашек - вдвойне сильно. И само по себе абсурдно. Но это Джесси Миллс. Тут надо сказать себе, что пора перестать удивляться тому абсурду, что происходит с хакером отдела.   
Но что-то хреново это получается. Что ни день, то новые приключения и «смех сквозь слезы».   
И тут Чарли снова огорошили. Бывшая подозреваемая и виновница торжества цветной физиономии технического специалиста отдела... идёт с ним на ужин. И про себя Хадсон уже молился всем мыслимым и немыслимым богам, чтобы у Джесси Миллса не появился ещё одни синяк под глазом. Рекс понял всё по глазам своего хозяина и пошёл вслед за АйТишником.   
«Гав» - в качестве подстраховки.  
Когда-нибудь Чарли Хадсон воплотит свою навязчивую идею в жизнь: запрёт Джесси Миллса дома с тёплым одеялом и вкусной едой. И Рекс ему в этом с радостью поможет.


End file.
